U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,998 of Lee M. DiClemente et al. discloses a method which uses biological microorganisms for removing selected biodegradable materials from a pond or a similar body of water. The entire disclosure of each of this United States patent is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification.
The DiClemente process involves the steps of: (a) analyzing a sample of said pond water to determine at least one type of microorganism appropriate for feeding on the selected materials, (b) fixing a plurality of bio-suspension elements within an enclosure which is floating at least partially submerged in the water body, wherein such elements provide surfaces for supporting the growth of films of biological microorganisms, (c) introducing the appropriate microorganisms into the enclosure along with discrete amounts of such pond water in order to grow colonies of the microorganisms on the bio-suspension elements while minimizing circulation or other motion of the pond water within the enclosure, (d) sampling, testing, and analyzing the water and the microorganisms in the enclosure and nurturing the growth of such microorganisms until large and stable colonies of such microorganisms have been established on the bio-suspension elements, and, thereafter, (e) circulating pond water gently and regularly through and around the stable colony of microorganisms in the enclosure and returning the circulated water to the pond.
The DiClemente patent teaches that, in its claimed process, ". . . heavy turbulence of the input stream is intentionally avoided . . . " (see column 2, lines 64-65) and that ". . . our invention achieves the biological activity that it uses to reduce pollutants by specifically avoiding uncontrolled turbulence in water being treated . . . " (see column 2, lines 31-34).
However, the apparatus of the DiClemente patent has poor reliability. Because of the process in which it is used, the bio-suspension elements in the bio-chamber of the device often tend to become plugged with uncontrolled microorganism growth; when this occurs, water will cease flowing into and out of the device. Because this device is submerged at least partially in a body of water, it is difficult to repair it.
Even when the apparatus of the DiClemente patent is not plugged with uncontrolled microorganism growth, it does a relatively poor job of purifying the body of water in which it is at least partially submgerged.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process and apparatus for treating water which are substantially more reliable and effective and the process and apparatus of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,998.